Realization
by surfingfiend2685wolfqueen
Summary: Ienzo has a cold, and all of the apprentices have left, except for Xehanort, who has volenteered to watch him. As Ienzo explores Xehanort's room, he discovers the obsession Xehanort holds for him, and Xehanorts plans for the apprentices in the future.


**Okay, so the beginning and some other parts may be slow, because I typed it at like 2:00! (And I tend to get wordy) Ienzo is so cute though! In this fic. He is about 12 years old, and Xehanort is 15. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters, oh but if I did...**

Ienzo dreaded colds they always blocked out the ability to smell, and Ienzo hated that more than anything else. He constantly used his nose to identify certain chemicals, but more importantly he could use it to tell who was about the enter the very room he would be in at that particular moment.

For each apprentice he had a sent which he associated with them. For Elaeus it was grass and dirt, for Even it was a mixture of various chemicals, for Dilan is was a verity of spices, For Braig it was dirty socks, For Master Ansem it was sea-salt ice cream, but as for Xehanort, Ienzo could not pinpoint any certain sent to go along with him. After all Xehanort was fairly new to the castle, perhaps all Ienzo needed was to, well, spend a little more time with him. And that's just what Ienzo got. Xehanort had willingly volunteered to look after him for the day.

Master Ansem was taking a trip to a spiritual youth conference in a place farther off in Radiant Garden and decided to take everyone. Except Ienzo, for he had such a terrible cold, Master Ansem was afraid everyone else might catch it. So taking Master Ansem's advice he stayed put and rested.

Soon after everyone said their goodbyes, Ienzo set after the library to work on a thesis for his project, on the protein system, inside the human body. For Ienzo the library was a place of comfort, with it's heavy mahogany furniture ro it's woven tapestries on the walls between the many bookshelves there. An inviting fireplace was positioned at the far right side of the room, was currently lit.

Ienzo huddled deeper into his maroon blanket, which was wrapped around his whole body. All you could see of him was, a fragile hand and the front of his small face. Ienzo closed his eyes taking in the one day of peace and quite, enjoying it fully.

Until a violent thunderbolt broke the silence from outside. Ienzo gave a jump. Still being so young he was afraid of lightning. Ienzo heard a noise behind him, he cocked his head to the side and saw a familiar tuft of white hair.

"How are you feeling?" Xehanort asked sweetly.

"Fine." Ienzo replied.

"Do you mind if I take your temperature?" Ienzo nodded a 'No' and Xehanort commenced to sticking the clean glassy thermometer into his mouth.

"Looks like you've got a fever of 101 degrees. You should probably take some cold medicine." Xehanort purred as he lightly stroked Ienzo's cheeks.

"My, what a warm forehead you have, and such soft skin, too, baby soft." Ienzo froze under the sudden and unwanted contact.

"Um... Xehanort?!" He said meekly as Xehanort pressed his warm body against Ienzo's and began to rub his violet hair, with his sun kissed hands. Now Ienzo knew what kind of sent belonged to Xehanort, it was a mix between cinnamon and nutmeg.

Finally Xehanort began to pull away, much to Ienzo's relief. But not before fingering a few locks of Ienzo's soft hair. Completely frightened by this stint Ienzo searched the shelves of the library he read a few scattered lines of poetry from a compilation of Shakespearian works.

More calmed now Ienzo went into the kitchen, which was connected to the library by a single door. There Ienzo grabbed a chair and attempted to reach up to the top of the cabinets and attempt to reach a tea bag. (He was always so use to Elaeus retrieving things that were too high up for him)

Suddenly Ienzo felt a slight pressure put on his waist.

"Here allow me to help you with that." Being lifted off of the ground Ienzo was so close to was a sensation he never wanted to experience again. Ienzo turned to look at Xehanort , who smiled back at him, as innocent as an new born babe.

Leaving the box of tea bags behind, Ienzo ran away into the sanctum of his library. About a half hour later Xehanort came into the library, unannounced holding a shining silver tray. Quickly crossing the threshold in a few steps, Xehanort began to pore the tea from a white kettle into a small blue cup. Smiling sweetly as he did so.

"Have you had any dreams lately Ienzo?" Ienzo, slightly caught off guard by such a odd question, thought to himself, yes.

"No, not really." All the while scooting closer to the warmth of the fire and away from Xehanort.

"I see." was Xehanort's response as he slowly dripped honey into the steaming camomile. The awkwardness was too much for Ienzo to bear, so he tried to politely get rid of Xehanort.

"Um.. You probably shouldn't stand so close, you'll catch my cold." Flustered Ienzo decided to completely ignore the other apprentice in the hopes that he would leave Ienzo in peace. But instead Xehanort crept up from behind him, (while he was reading!) And started to massage the youth's backside. Instantly Ienzo jumped out of his skin, dropping his maroon blanket to the floor, and spreading used tissues everywhere.

Reacting quickly Xehnort caught the squirming youth holding Ienzo up, and said in an oddly calm voice, "You should be heading off to bed, it's way past your bedtime, and Master Ansem wants you to get well again."

Not wanting Xehanort to act anymore strangely, Ienzo said shyly "Alright."

Xehanort cooed in response, "Let me tuck you in." He set Ienzo down gently, as if a porcelain doll.

Holding hands the two apprentices wandered thought the labyrinth of the castle. Soon they came upon the door to Ienzo's room. The inside was plainly decorated, aside from a small wooden desk and a few bookshelves, but one thing that had always caught Xehanort's eye as he'd enter Ienzo's room was a plastic sliver moon that hung directly above Ienzo's bed.

Xehnort pulled back the plain white sheets, and handed Ienzo the maroon blanket. "Sweet dreams."

"Good nite."Ienzo said.

With that Xehanort cupped his tanned hands around Ienzo's delicate face, which bore an expression of bewilderment, and bent down and kissed him on his warm forehead. As Xehanort left the room Ienzo thought, "What in all the lands is he doing? Why is he acting so strangely? He was never like this before, or maybe he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown?! That must, be it. I mean... he can't possibly like me? Yes that's it he's breaking down."

Ienzo looked over at the door on the right wall of his room, close to the foot of his bed. "I wish Elaeus was here."

That door connected Elaeus's bedroom to Ienzo's. Mater Ansem had a growing concern about Ienzo's constant nightmares, so since Elaeus was so close to the young apprentice, Master Ansem had a room built next to Ienzo's. His nightmares had begun to lessen since then.

For a considerable amount of time Ienzo tossed and turned in his bed. Not begin able to sleep Ienzo decided to explore the castle for a bit.

About a hour and a half after Xehanort tucked Ienzo in, Xehanort went to check on the patient. "Ienzo." He said as he turned on the lights in his room. "He's not here!" Xehanort muttered angerly.

Ienzo found himself lost in a labyrinth of white hall and doors. A left turn here and a right turn there. There must have been some way to get back to the comfort of the library. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was a door, with a strange marking on it. In the shape of a heart. He tried it, but to no avail. The door was locked tight. So he tried the one next to it, and it opened. Inside this room was a series of pictures and sketches on the walls, they consisted of drawings of 'other worlds', human hearts, human body and odd looking flying, transportation vehicles. Ienzo spotted a series of papers atop a desk like the one in his room. He knew he was prying, but he just had to look. Ienzo's curiosity had always gotten the better of him. He was surprised to find that on each paper was the name of each apprentice and something written about each of them. "Odd Xehanort's name isn't on any of these. I guess he was the one who wrote them."

Ienzo first peered at one for Elaeus, it said, " He is strong and kind to everyone, he seems to have a big heart. He enjoys caring for others, planting flowers in the gardens, reading philosophy, studying biology, and anything else alive. Could be useful in the future plans. Was the first person to come in contact with Ienzo, whom he also spends the most time with. Could be easy to manipulate with the help of Ienzo."

Ienzo was completely confused, a fear began to pull, at the back of his mind. But as usual his curiosity got the better of him. "Even is cold and easily flustered. He likes solving equations of the highest degree for Master Ansem, but has a love for chemistry and is quite good at it, he likes to sneak in chocolate when he thinks no one is looking, he likes Dilan, he hates Braig. Tries to rival me for Master Ansem's praise. Another friend of Ienzo's, but not as close to him as Elaus. If properly controlled he could prove to be useful."

"Controlled?" Ienzo spoke out loud. Now he was sickened. But he still pressed on. "Dilan, polite, but shy, enjoys throwing lances and spears, enjoys practicing archery, and cooking, (which is always delicious :D) he is good at dealing with various spices, he enjoys reading childish fairy tales in secret. Has a crush on Even, though I do not understand his affections. Seldom talks to me, I believe he is afraid of me. Fear is a wonderful tool to use against him. He is nice to Ienzo. (and surprisingly enough, Braig)

"Braig is very, 'spirited' and high strung. Cannot pay attention to save his life. But is excellent with the human body, can cure colds and such. Thinks of rash and impossible ideas for solutions for problems. Enjoys using guns and practices shooting clay targets. Likes to play pranks. Picks on Ienzo. Ignores me, but is slightly afraid of me. Could be easily manipulated through the mind and used to my advantage." Ienzo was near wrenching. 'Why would Xehanort want to manipulate or use anyone to his advantage?' Ienzo was so scared that he almost did not want to read last paper left, which bore his name. But he mustered up his courage and began to read.

"Ienzo is a small youth, is shy with strangers, but extremely intelligent. Enjoys puzzle games, and anything that has to do with solving puzzles. Enjoys reading books no matter what genre. Still sleeps with a stuffed teddy bear,"

'Hey! How did he know that?' Ienzo thought.

"Enjoys playing chess, is a good strategist, likes to talk to/spend time with Even and Elaeus, even Dilan, but hates Braig. Has interesting points of view on the human heart and memories. He has beautiful, soft hair, and twilight eyes.'

'This is getting creepy' He thought,

"He reminds me of the moon and I being the sun. We may be opposites on the outside, but on the inside we a really just one in the same. His laugh (which is rarely heard) is infectious, his skin is pale and smooth. His handwriting is perfect cursive. The moon in his room is intriguing, perhaps a gift?'

'Why would Xehanort care if it was or wasn't?'

"None the less his lips are perfect, how I would like to press mine against his.'

"Ewwwwwww!" Ienzo screeched. "His records say he came from a far away land, like me. His world was destroyed completely, his parents sent him off in a gummi ship hopping he would be safe.'

Ienzo blinked against the sudden pour of tears. How could Master Ansem do such a thing to him? How could he just stand there and lie to him that his parents were alive and had merely sent him to a relative in Radiant Garden? Ienzo could read no more, so he arranged the papers in the exact way he had found them. Trying not to get tear stains on them.

Xehanort was frantic with panic, as he rushed through every hall and corridor searching for the youth he was suppose to be keeping an eye on.

"What will Master Ansem think of me if when he finds out that I lost Ienzo? He'll be so furious." Xehanort had a long standing habit of talking to himself. Especially if he was under a lot of pressure. "Ienzo, why have you left me? Is it because, you too are afraid of me?" He said venomously out loud. As he turned a sharp corner.

Just as Ienzo was about to leave, something caught his eye. It was a heart shaped key, on Xehanort's night stand. Without thinking Ienzo took it and tried it on the door next to Xehanort's room he had seen before. It worked. Ienzo stepped inside, to discover that everything was torn up. This room looked similar to Xehanort's. He picked over the remains and found a singed report. Titled, 'The Ansem Reports' Report number zero. He began to look it over, but stopped in mid sentence, he felt lightheaded. 'I'm so tired, I had better go back to my room before I throw up. I suppose I could always come back here.'

As Ienzo left Master Ansem's old room it became hard to stand up straight. So he sat down on the cold marble stone floor. He began to hear faint footsteps in the distance and they seemed to get louder. He tried to lift himself up, but it was no use. His body was too heavy and weak from the cold. So he just sat there like a hopeless rag doll.

Sooner than he thought Xehanort's head popped up from around the left corner of the hall.

"Where have you been? And what are you doing here? I've been worried!" He practically screamed.

"I... I was just wandering around exploring the castle, because I could not sleep. I umm started to get dizzy just now, so I decided to rest here a bit." Without another word Xehanort grabbed Ienzo's small hand and dragged him room. When Ienzo was tucked in yet again, Xehanort took up a chair and began to read a book of his own. Ienzo shirked under the covers, and every time he tried to peek up there Xehanort would be looking up from his novel peering at him. Somehow Ienzo eventually feel asleep.

In the mist of sleep and awake Ienzo could have sworn he saw some one coming out of the darkness, who looked like Xehanort, but some how wasn't. Ienzo woke up to the sound of glass crashing on the floor. 'I guess Braig and everyone else came back.' He hopped out of bed, got dressed in his usual apprentice attire, and made his way to the kitchen.

The rest of his day want as normal as possible. (That is, for a 12 year old genius, and his odd friends) But there was one thing that nagged at the back of his mind. No matter, where he went inside the expanse of the castle he could still not find the room with the heart on the door.

As Ienzo turned a corner to head back to the laboratories, Xehanort, from the dark of the shadows, watched him, as he held the stolen key in his hand. He smiled, a dark, twisted smile.

**wow, that was fun! If I get good reviews I will probably make a sequel, just as creepy as this one, with more stalker Xehanort! Yay! Poor Ienzo, I do love him, but I can't help it, he's so easy to pick on! Review nicely or Xehnort will strangle you in your sleep.**


End file.
